


Quickie

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Abends in der Umkleidekabine ...





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Friedrich stieß noch kräftiger zu, und Johann schlang seine Beine noch fester um die Hüften seines Liebsten. 

Nun traf Friedrich mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata, und Johann musste sich fest auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.  
Alles musste so lautlos und schnell wie möglich vor sich gehen, schließlich taten sie es gerade im Stehen in einer Umkleidekabine. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie hier Sex miteinander hatten, und jedes Mal war es äußerst aufregend.

Friedrich kam, und entlud sich in ihm, und nun keuchte Johann doch leise auf, aber Friedrich verschloss seinen Mund sofort mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen spielten gierig und hungrig miteinander.

Johann war ebenfalls unmittelbar davor, über die Klippe zu springen, und als Friedrich seine Erektion streichelte, mit den Fingern daran auf und ab fuhr, und mit dem Daumen sanft über seine pralle feuchte Spitze fuhr, war es soweit.

Er kam, und presste seinen Kopf gegen Friedrichs Schulter, um nicht vor Lust aufzuschreien.

Friedrich zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück, und kramte die Taschentücher heraus, die sie für diesen Zweck immer dabei hatten. 

Nachdem sie sich gesäubert hatten, schaute Johann auf seine Armbanduhr, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Oh, Mist, der Laden schließt in wenigen Minuten!“

Rasch zogen sie sich die Hosen hoch, Friedrich griff nach seinem Pullover, und Johann strich sich ein paar Mal übers Haar.

So, fertig! Friedrich schob den langen roten Vorhang zur Seite und sie verließen die Umkleidekabine. 

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang begegneten sie einer Verkäuferin, die sie kannten, und deren nette Beratung sie in der Vergangenheit bereits mehrmals dankbar in Anspruch genommen hatten.

„Na, die Herren, heute nicht fündig gefunden?“

„Nein, aber sicher beim nächsten Mal wieder“, antwortete Johann freundlich. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Feierabend.“

„Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls einen schönen und erholsamen Feierabend“, meinte Friedrich lächelnd.

„Danke, ich wünsche Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Abend.“ Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu, und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Friedrich. „Sie tragen übrigens Ihren Pullover verkehrt herum.“

**Author's Note:**

> Höhö, ich konnte dieser kleinen Pointe nicht widerstehen. :-D


End file.
